


Loves Music

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-21
Updated: 2000-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Thatcher calls a radio phone in about the 'kiss' she shared with Fraser, and guess who's listening!





	Loves Music

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Loves  
Music

**Loves Music**

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com

**Rating: -** PG. Episode Related. Romance. Humour. Challenge.

**Pairings: -** Fraser/Thatcher. 

**Teaser: -** Thatcher calls a radio phone in about the 'kiss' she shared with Fraser, and guess who's listening!

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story however is mine (copyright September 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) None of the songs in this story are mine. To my knowledge, nobody does a radio phone in exactly like the one I have mentioned in this story, but if there is one, I do not mean to infringe on the copyrights. Also, the radio request is not mine and I do not mean to infringe on any of the copyrights. Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This story is set in season 2, the day after ATQH. I had a request from Blink to write a Meg/Ben story with music in it and this is what I came up with� <G>and so; the story is for Blink. Also, this story is to say TYK to Lisa Stansfield for being kind enough to give me her autograph. Hope you all enjoy reading this and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

Inspector Meg Thatcher shrugged out of her coat, threw her bag onto the hall table and kicked off her shoes. Walking into her living room she went straight to her favourite comfy chair and eased her weary body into it. Picking up the remote control off the coffee table beside her, she pressed the green button that turned the radio on. 

The radio station was doing its weekly agony aunt phone in---with a difference. The DJ tried to help, by playing an appropriate song, in the hope of getting the caller to solve their own problem by listening to the song lyrics. Meg began to listen, slightly amused, at the trivial tripe that people were calling up the show about. 

Listening to the show, Meg's mind wandered to her own problem---Fraser. Since their kiss yesterday, she hadn't been able to get her mind of him. She'd never felt like this before about anyone. If Meg were to sum up her feelings in one word, under oath, the word would _have_ to be---love. 

The question that was on Meg's mind was---'did Fraser feel the same about her?' She honestly wasn't sure of the answer. 

On impulse, Meg picked up the phone and dialled the radio station. Dialling the number, she couldn't actually believe that she was doing this, but she was.

"Hi! This is DJ Blink. You're through to 'Songs with Meaning'. Who's calling?" 

Meg froze. 

* OMG! I'm through. What am I going to say? What if someone I know is listening? I can't give my real name! Why the hell did I ring up? Oh! Yeah! I remember now---Fraser. Arrrrrrrrhhhhh!!! That man! He drives me crazy. I mean, look what he's got me doing!!! * 

"Who's calling?" The DJ repeated.

Suddenly, the memory of Fraser saying 'Red Suits You' to her, skipped through Meg's mind. "Red," Meg fibbed. 

"Okay. Hi, Red! What's your problem?"

* * * * *

At the same time, across the city, a Riv was speeding through downtown Chicago, towards Fraser's apartment. Detective Ray Vecchio was behind the wheel, Dief was perched on the back seat and a terrified Constable Benton Fraser gripped the passenger seat, as the Riv rounded yet another bend at an illegal speed. Listening to the car radio, Fraser's acute ears pricked up as the most recent caller spoke the one word---'Red'. To Fraser, the voice was distinctly familiar. His quick brain tried to put a name and face to the voice.

* * * * *

"My problem? Erm---there's this guy that I work with and---I've been attracted to him for a while now. I didn't think that he reciprocated those feelings, however, I've never actually asked him and so�Well, to explain, the reason I've never asked him is because I'm in a really awkward position---you see, I'm his---his boss. The other day---well, yesterday to be exact, we---we were in a, well, a life threatening situation and we---we kissed. Afterwards, I told him that it could never happen again. Anyhow, since then I've not been able to get him out of my head and it's driving me crazy. I need to know how he really feels about me before I--- _if_ I tell him how I feel!"

"So, Red, ya love this ' _mystery_ ' guy and ya wanna know if he loves ya?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I know just the song for ya and, good luck in love, Red!"

Music filled Meg's living room and the lyrics floated to Meg's ears---and heart.

'Does he love me? I wanna know!

How can I tell if he loves me so?

 

Is it in his eyes?

Oh! No. You'll be deceived.

Is it in his eyes?

Oh! No. You'll make believe.

If ya wanna know 'if he loves you so' it's in his kiss.

That's where it is. Oh yeah!

 

Or is it in his face?

Oh! No. It's just his charm.

In his warm embrace?

Oh! No. That's just his arms.

If ya wanna know 'if he loves you so' it's in his kiss.

That's where it is. 

 

Hug him and squeeze him tight, find out what you wanna know.

If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss.

 

About the way he acts?

Oh! No. That's not the way.

You're not listening to all I say.

If ya wanna know 'if he loves you so' it's in his kiss.

That's where it is.'

(The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss), by Cher.)

Meg thought about the kiss. She realised then and there, that from the intensity of the kiss, he _must_ love her!

* * * * *

Listening to the caller, Ben couldn't quite believe his ears. He was stunned. Firstly, because he was positive that the caller was Inspector Thatcher and, secondly because of what she was saying---she was in love with him! He had incorrectly assumed that because she had told him that the kiss 'could never repeat itself', she had no feelings for him. 

"Yo! Benny! Ya okay? Ya look kinda weird! My drivin ain't that bad!"

"Er, 'yes', Ray, I'm all right. And 'no'---well, actually, to be completely honest, 'yes', your driving _is_ 'that bad'."

Ray screeched the Riv to a halt in front of Fraser's apartment building. Jumping out, Fraser thanked Ray for the ride and grabbing his Stetson, he ran into his building; followed by Dief. 

Once inside his apartment building, Fraser didn't head for his own apartment, but for Mr. Mustafi's. Asking could he 'kindly use' his phone, Fraser dialled the radio station. 

The agony aunt section was now over; however, the DJ was playing requests. 

"Hey! This is DJ Blink. You're through to 'Request That Tune'. Who's calling and what's your request?" 

"Oh! Hello, this is---well, I'd rather not say!"

"Ooooooh! An anonymous caller. Okay, what's your request and who would ya like to dedicate it too?"

"Could you please kindly play, 'One Kiss at a Time', by Boyzone? And I'd like to dedicate it to Red, please! I'd also like to tell her that 'Red Suits her' and, 'her heart beats just the same as mine'."

"Ah! So _you're_ the _'mystery'_ guy! Oh! This is great! Red wanted to know if ya love her, well---do ya?"

"Yes. Yes, I love her."

"Aw, how sweet! Can ya hear that Red? He loves ya. If you're still listening out there, Red, give us a call! Thanks for calling _'mystery'_ guy and here's your request�"

'One kiss at a time

 

I woke up this morning

With a brand new point of view

Something has changed my world

And girl that something is you

I don't know how to explain it 

But I know right from the start

This feelin inside, it can't be denied

And I'm gonna win your heart one kiss at a time

 

Sooner or later, love's gonna get you

No way that you can hide 

One kiss at a time

Minute by minute, hour by hour

I'm gonna make you mine

One kiss at a time

 

In all of the Heavens you're the only star that shines

And I've just gotta get to you

So I'm workin' overtime

I've climbed every mountain just to show you that I care

The searchin is done,

And girl you're the one

I'm gonna take you there

 

Hey now, hey now 

Can't believe the way I feel now, feel now

Hey now, hey now

Can't you feel it when it's real now, real now?

 

One Kiss at a time.'

(One Kiss at a Time, by Boyzone.)

* * * * *

Meg's heart started to race as she listened to the radio and heard Fraser's announcement that he 'loved her'. Her conclusion was right after all---he did love her! She realised that he must have heard her on the radio and recognised her voice. Thank goodness he felt the same, otherwise she would have made a complete ass of herself! 

After listening carefully to the song lyrics, Meg reached for the phone and dialled the radio station again.

"Hello! This is DJ Blink. You're through to 'Request That Tune'. Who's calling and what's your request?"

"Hi! This is Red."

"Hey, do ya hear that folks? We've got Red on the line! Well, ya got ya answer Red, he says that he loves ya! So what have ya got to say to him?"

"I'd like to tell him to come around to my apartment."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!! You go girl! Here that 'mystery' guy? Get around to Red's apartment as fast as ya can! I think I hear wedding bells in the air! Listeners, just call me the looooooooove DJ!"

* * * * *

In his apartment, Fraser changed out of his uniform, into his blue jeans and black T-shirt. All the while, he listened to the radio he had borrowed from Mr. Mustafi. Hearing Meg's request for him to 'come around to her apartment' Ben didn't delay, he grabbed his brown leather jacket and telling Dief to 'behave himself', Fraser set off for Meg's apartment.

Fraser took a deep breath and then knocked on Thatcher's apartment door. Meg quickly answered the door. She had changed out of her business suit and stood in the doorway dressed in black leather pants and a red top. She looked **hot**.

Without saying a word she stepped aside and beckoned for him to enter her apartment. Closing the door behind him, Meg then indicated for him to follow her into the living room. Once there, she turned to him and said, "Seeing as you requested a song for me, it's only fair that I have a song for you!" Meg then put the CD on that she had already selected before he arrived. They stood facing one another, as the lyrics filled the room� 

'Only in my dreams

I've seen the way it's gonna be

I've waited for this moment

The moment when we share ourselves

This moment can't be thought about

It has to be felt

 

We're closer to each other

Closer than we've ever been

Seeing things we've never seen before

 

I've dreamed your fingers touch me a thousand times

Dreamed the warm skin of your body burning next to mine

Kissed your sugar lips, caressed your hips

Now we're together baby, now it's time�

Time to make you mine

Time to make you mine

 

The sweet anticipation of hands I know will touch me soon

Two fascinating shadows move in time

 

I've dreamed your fingers touch me a thousand times

Dreamed the warm skin of your body burning next to mine

Kissed your sugar lips, caressed your hips

Now we're together baby, now it's time�

Time to make you mine

Time to make you mine

 

I know what it's gonna be

Me and you, you and me

I thought that it would never be

I only knew it in my dreams

Even though you're here with me

I never thought I'd feel such ecstasy

 

We're closer to each other

Closer than we've ever been

Seeing things we've never seen before.

 

I've dreamed your fingers touch me a thousand times

Dreamed the warm skin of your body burning next to mine

Kissed your sugar lips, caressed your hips

Now we're together baby, now it's time�

Time to make you mine

Time to make you mine

(Time To Make You Mine, by Lisa Stansfield.)

The song ended and they slowly moved towards each other. Sinking into a passionate embrace, they kissed.

**The End**


End file.
